Misión: cuidar de los mellizos
by ladyluna10
Summary: James Sirius Potter jamás creyó que cuidar de sus dos pequeños de dos años solo fuera tan difícil. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Juguemos a ser padres" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Juguemos a ser padres" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_.

* * *

–No me quedo tranquila…

–Venga, Lizz, ¿no te fías de mí después de tantos años? –James puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

–No es por ti, Jamie, es por los niños.

Desvió la mirada hacia los dos pequeños que jugaban sobre su alfombra y suspiró. Era la primera vez que iba a irse al extranjero varios días desde que los mellizos nacieron y no estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena idea. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejar a James solo con los dos bichos que tenían por hijos.

–Estarán bien.

–Pero, ¿podrás hacerte cargo tú solo? –Insistió.

–Tienen dos años. Podré con ellos.

–Si tú lo dices… –Se mordió el labio y miró su reloj–. Tengo que irme o no llegaré a tiempo a esa reunión.

–Mucha suerte, cariño, y no te preocupes –James le dio un beso lento y ella sonrió–. Solo serán tres días.

–Espero que la casa siga en pie cuando vuelva…

Se dieron un último beso y, tras despedirse de sus hijos, se desapareció. James se giró hacia ellos y se sentó en la alfombra.

–Bueno, chicos, parece que vamos a estar los tres solitos durante unos días –Leah, riendo, gateó hacia él, que la cogió en brazos–. ¿Tú estás contenta porque ahora que no está mamá nadie va a regañarte, eh?

La niña volvió a reír y aplaudió, dándole la razón a su padre. Dan, por su parte, hizo un puchero y James no pudo evitar sonreír.

–No te preocupes. Mamá volverá en solo tres días y mientras tanto lo pasaremos bien –le dijo–. Solo espero que os portéis bien, ¿eh?

Poco sabía él en ese momento lo difícil que sus hijos iban a ponérselo.

* * *

Al día siguiente estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras escuchaba las últimas noticias deportivas. Los murciélagos los habían pasado hacía un par de semanas en la clasificación y, al parecer, acababan de aumentar aquella ventaja en el partido que habían disputado aquella misma mañana. Suspiró. Estaba siendo una temporada bastante dura y no podía fallar en el próximo partido si querían optar al título.

–Bueno, chicos, esto ya est…

Guardó silencio y frunció el ceño al girarse un poco y ver que, en el salón, solo estaba Dan. Apagó el fuego y se acercó allí.

–Leah, ¿dónde estás?

Escuchó una risita y se giró, pero no vio nada.

–Ven aquí inmediatamente o voy a enfa… ¡Oh, esto tiene que ser una broma!

Al girarse de nuevo se dio cuenta de que Dan también había desaparecido. Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. ¿Pero dónde se habían metido?

–Chicos esto no es divertido, venid aquí o voy a enfadarme.

–¡No!

–Leah…

–¡No!

–Daniel –decidió cambiar de estrategia–. No le hagas caso a tu hermana y ven aquí o acabaréis metidos en un buen lío los dos.

–Yo con Leah.

–Tú con Leah, cómo no… –Le encantaba la buena relación que tenían sus hijos, pero en momentos como aquel le fastidiaba muchísimo–. Contaré hasta tres para que salgáis de donde estéis escondidos. Una, dos…

–¡No _escoios_!

James frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que no estaban escondidos? ¿Dónde estaban entonces? Y, de repente, una idea cruzó su mente rápidamente. Pero aquello no podía ser. Si pasaba eso, si sus hijos habían hecho lo que él creía, estaba en un buen lío.

Corrió hacia su dormitorio y tuvo que contener un grito. Su capa de invisibilidad no estaba y algo le decía que su hija tenía bastante que ver con eso.

Volvió al salón con paso apresurado y lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada, tratando de averiguar dónde estaban. Cogió su varita e intentó mover la capa, pero no fue capaz. Estaba bien protegida contra hechizos.

–Chicos, dejad eso –dijo, cada vez más nervioso–. Si venís con papá, os daré el doble de postre. Y prepararé algo rico.

Los pequeños no contestaron. Volvieron a reír y él suspiró, cada vez más nervioso. Se suponía que debía tenerlo todo bajo control, ¿cómo habían podido escapársele así los dos? Si no conseguía encontrarlos pronto, Lizzy lo mataría. Siempre le decía que guardara la capa y no la dejara tan a la vista, pero él le contestaba que sus hijos tenían solo dos años y no harían nada con ella. Jamás imaginó que podría equivocarse tanto.

–Si no salís os quedaréis sin jugar –trató de amenazarlos, sin éxito. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Era incapaz de castigar a sus hijos por muy mal que se portaran.

–¡No!

–Leah Anne Potter…

La niña volvió a reír y él maldijo por lo bajo. Solo le quedaba un último recurso.

* * *

–A ver, ¿qué quiere decir que has perdido a tus hijos? –Rose enarcó las cejas, incrédula. ¿Cómo se podía perder a dos críos de apenas dos años?

–Han cogido la capa de invisibilidad y están dando vueltas por toda la casa –James suspiró y se revolvió el pelo–. Si no sé exactamente donde está, no puedo apuntarla y lanzar un hechizo para quitársela.

–¿Y por qué tenías la capa a mano?

–¡Tienen dos años! ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que la cogerían y la utilizarían?

–Eres un desastre.

–Ya lo sé pero, por favor, no se lo digas a Lizzy. No se fiaba de mí y no quiero tener que darle la razón.

–Hace bien no fiándose –la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco–. Pero, tranquilo, no diré nada. Le tengo mucho cariño a Lizzy y no me gustaría que sufriera un infarto por tu culpa.

–Gracias, Rose. Eres mi prima favorita, te lo juro.

–Sí, claro, tú sigue haciéndome la pelota –rió y se dirigió hacia el salón con paso apresurado. Se detuvo en el centro y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados–. Chicos, ¿no venís a saludarme?

–No –replicó Leah–. _Ies_ a papá.

–No, no voy a decírselo –contestó–. ¿Por qué no venís conmigo y vamos a la Mansión? Lyra está muy aburrida hoy y sé lo mucho que os gusta jugar juntas, Leah.

–No _eo_ …

–¿No quieres venir con Lyra?

–Es diver.

–Pero papá está muy preocupado y si mamá se entera se enfadará mucho y os regañará.

– _A ia._

–Oh, así que te da igual, ¿eh, Leah? –Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró–. ¿Y a ti, Dan? ¿Quieres que mamá se enfade contigo?

–¡No! –Exclamó el pequeño.

–Pues, entonces, ¿por qué no sales? –Se agachó y miró un punto concreto, esperando que estuvieran ahí–. Si vienes conmigo, prometo no decirle nada de esto.

–¡No, _An_! –Protestó su hermana–. _Onmio_ , _pofa_.

El niño rió y ambos adultos pudieron escuchar pequeños pasos por toda la sala. James apuntó un lugar concreto, pero no consiguió alcanzarlos, y no pudo evitar resoplar, cada vez más frustrado.

–¿Son siempre así? –Le preguntó Rose entonces.

–Sí –asintió–. Van juntos a todas partes. Aunque tú con Lyra no lo tienes mucho mejor.

–Estos niños son unos bichos –suspiró–. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

–Supongo que tarde o temprano se cansarán, les entrará hambre o se dormirán y entonces podré quitarles la capa.

–Buena suerte –se encogió de hombros–. Debería irme. Tengo que terminar de revisar unos documentos para mañana.

–Sí, claro. Muchas gracias por venir.

La pelirroja se desapareció y James se sentó en el sofá. No sabía qué haría cuando los encontrara –tenían solo 2 años, no podía castigarlos, ni regañarles demasiado–, pero en ese momento poco le importaba. Solo quería que aparecieran de una vez. Podrían hacerse daño con algo, aquello era peligroso, pero no sabía qué hacer ni cómo convencerlos de que dejar aquello sería lo mejor.

–Chicos, venga. Es la hora de comer –lo intentó de nuevo, después de un buen rato en silencio–. ¿No tenéis hambre?

Nadie contestó y él frunció el ceño. ¿Habrían salido de la habitación? Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero justo entonces escuchó un pequeño sonido, como de alguien durmiendo, y frenó en seco.

Aguzó el oído, cogió su varita y señaló un punto determinado. La agitó rápidamente y, en seguida, la capa de invisibilidad voló hacia su mano y mostró a los dos pequeños, durmiendo abrazados sobre el suelo.

–Venid aquí, anda.

Los cogió en brazos, con cuidado de no despertarlos, y los subió hasta su dormitorio. En un rato se despertarían muertos de hambre, pero en ese momento estaban tan tranquilos y calmados que no pudo evitar dejarlos descansar –y, ¿para qué mentir?, aquello le venía de maravilla para relajarse después del estrés que había sufrido aquella tarde–.

Los dejó en sus camas y se sentó en la de su hija, a la que revolvió el pelo con cariño.

–Algún día te daré la capa pero, de momento, creo que voy a esconderla para que no os metáis en más líos con ella, princesita –miró hacia la cama de su hijo y suspiró–. Y, tranquilos, no le diré a mamá ni una palabra de esto. No quiero que me mande a dormir al sofá.

Se levantó y volvió a la cocina. Nadie le dijo nunca que ser padre de mellizos iba a ser tan difícil.


End file.
